The Sun and the Moon (IzuKyo Week 2018)
by TakatoMakino
Summary: This is my contribution to 2018's IzuKyo week, there's not much to describe really. Enjoy the stories. Just some good old fashioned fluff and slice of life.
1. Day 1

Day 1 - First Date

Izuku Midoriya was having a mental meltdown.

Although said meltdowns are not unusual, the reason for this one was. He was wearing a cerulean long sleeved shirt with bold kanji that read "WATASHI GA KITA", grey cargo pants and his usual pair of red sneakers. He currently was sitting on a bench, waiting for time to fly by. His foot was tapping in a steady rhythm, little droplets of sweat rolled down on his face, his eyes focused on his smartphone.

01:28 PM

'Calm down Izuku, It's fine! You can do this!' the teenager thought, wondering how exactly he got in this situation. He faced bloodthirsty villains and ruthless internships before, and although he was scared in most of them, he managed to maintain his composure. That was not the case here. He was terrified. He grabbed his phone once more.

01:29 PM

Families and random people walked around the shopping center, enjoying a calm Saturday afternoon. Currently alone in a bench, the 9th holder of One for All kept his routine of checking his phone's clock as if that would make time run faster. 'It's alright, it's just like that time me, Uraraka and Iida went around town, right?' The boy said in his mind to no one in particular. Being lost in thoughts, he failed to notice someone sitting beside him.

'Did I came too early? How should I even greet her? Just a Hi? Should I extend my hand? What if it's sweaty? Oh man wh-' his thoughts, now being mumbled out loud without him noticing, were interrupted by his bench partner.

"You know, if you keep this up your brain might overload." A distinct feminine voice said.

The male teenager froze after hearing those words. He slowly turned his head to his left, and saw her. Kyoka Jiro was sitting beside him, a playful grin in her face. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a distinct prism, a lone ray of light entering it and the full spectrum of colours leaving it, black faded jeans and dark purple low top All-Star sneakers. His face turned pink, now aware that she heard his mumbles.

"Ummm, H-Hi Jiro. Uhh-" he greeted her, while his hand made a weird dance of going up and retracting a couple times before the teen decided not to, putting his arm down. His eyes firmly looking at his feet.

"Hey Midoriya! Have you been waiting for long?" The girl said, amused, but not surprised, at his behavior.

" N-no! I've arrived just a few minutes ago." He lied. In his anxiety on not screwing up in anything, he heavily miscalculated the time he needed to get to the shopping center, arriving fifty minutes earlier.

The boy decided to spend his time thinking on what to say to the girl beside him, or on how to greet her.

Said effort was in vain though.

'This is all Todoroki's fault.' The boy said to himself.

* * *

 _Yesterday, Lunch time._

 _Izuku was eating with his classmates, Iida and Todoroki. Until now they were discussing an homework in Heroic History that Aizawa had given them._

" _Midoriya,Todoroki! I think it's best if we go to the public library tomorrow to work on this assignment." Iida said in his cheerful yet resolute manner._

" _Fine by me." The heterochromatic boy said in a bored tone._

" _Sorry guys, I already have plans for tomorrow." Said the verdant haired teen._

" _Absolutely no problem! We can work it out on Sunday. But do you mind if I ask where are you going?" The class president spoke_

" _Oh, me and Jirou were talking a few days ago about old music, but we were on a rush so we decided to talk more tomorrow." his answer gained the interest of both the other two._

" _Oh? So it's *sluurp* a date then?" Shouto said while diligently eating his noodles_

" _Wh-What!? No! I mean, we're just going out to talk, as friends, right?"_

 _Izuku said, losing confidence at his own words as he said them._

" _What exactly did you two agree upon?" The dark indigo haired boy inquired._

" _Well, we would meet up, talk, have lunch and watch a movie.." Izuku said, his voice decreasing in volume as realization dawned upon him._

" _I must agree with Todoroki. It sounds like a date." Iida's words fell upon deaf ears though._

" _Midoriya?" both boys asked their friend_

" _Miidooriya?"_

" _Miiiidoo-"_

* * *

"-oriyaa? Hello? Ground control to major Tom?" Kyoka said as she snapped her fingers, getting the boy's attention.

"W-what? What happened?"

"You tell me, after you said you got here just a while ago you started to stare blankly at the wall." The girl giggled as she said that.

His face now acquired a deeper shade of red, realizing his mumbling evolved into daydreaming. Before he had a chance to say or do something the girl intervened.

"Come on, let's grab a bite! I'm starving." she said as she got up and grabbed his hand.

Their lunch was uneventful. They chose to eat pizza. Kyoka was having fun at Izuku's expressions. He occasionally glanced up from his food to see the girl sitting across from him, only for his face to turn pink again as he avoided visual contact. She found funny how Izuku seemed to be talking a lot of things, without saying not even a single word. That gave her a weird and warm feeling on her chest. It made her feel special. She was not used to this kind of attention. Mineta, Sero and Kaminari didn't even acknowledged her as being a girl in the first place.

She decided to have a little more fun at his expense, and she still had a few things she would like to know.

"So, Midoriya, what exactly is your deal with Uraraka?"

"W-Wha-? Nothing! I mean, we're just good friends, I mean, you, well, I.." Izuku started to panic. What was he supposed to say, what did it even mean?

He started mumbling to himself once more. Kyoka's grin turned into a smile. She could swear steam was coming out of his ears. It was so easy to derail his train of thoughts. Meanwhile, said boy's head was twirling in confusion.

'Uraraka is a friend. She and Jiro are both pretty, but they're just friends. Like Iida, right?'

His inner turmoil of feelings was the only thing on his mind. What did he feel? Was he feeling something at all?

He finished eating his pizza between quiet mumbles.

Later in the afternoon, the heroes in training went to the movie-theatre and looked at the films featured. A few superhero movies, romantic comedies and an animation for kids. Nothing seemed to draw their eyes, until one did.

"Hey, look. Why don't we watch this one?" The girl said as she pointed at a poster of the film.

"H-huh? Ah, Pulp Fiction? I didn't watch the trailer anywhere. What's it about?" the boy asked, confused at the obscure name.

"Oh, it's an action drama from the age before quirks. It's so cool of the cinema to make an antique film a featured one."

That picked the boy's attention, the society before the dawn of quirks always fascinated him. A world where everyone was quirkless was so different, yet virtually the same as contemporary society.

"That's cool, I've never watched classical movies in a theatre. Did you watched it before?" the boy asked the girl

"Nah, but I've always wanted, my dad said it was awesome." she answered, and smiled to herself.

'So old stuff did the trick on him like the last time.' Wondered the girl as she saw the boy relax for the first time in the last hour.

"Alright, let's watch it." Izuku said as both walked to the counter and bought their tickets.

After fifteen minutes of small talk about their expectations from the movie, they entered their session. They sat on the middle of the room. The session was almost empty, having at the most a dozen people in there, counting them.

Like a rollercoaster, the movie started slow, building up potential energy. When it reached a third of its full length, all said potential energy became kinetic as the story got to 5th gear.

In the tension of Mia's overdose, they held each other's hands without noticing. They only realized it when Vincent and Mia were on the way back. Both retracted their hands with a blush on their faces. Jirou's earphone jacks twirled like they do when she is nervous. Neither had the time to overthink it as the movie kept going. Both fascinated as the story moved forward.

Without realising, time flew by, and the film reached its conclusion. They got up and started leaving, whilst talking about it.

"Your dad was right, it's amazing. This whole thing about free-will was cool." The emerald haired boy spoke as they were walking towards the train station.

"Right? This whole thing about choice and karma kinda looked religious and.." she told him as both kept walking, distracting themselves with the intricacies of the cult classic until they finally arrived at the station.

After looking quickly at the itinerary, they saw that the girl's train was scheduled to arrive in a minute.

The inevitability of time made them realize fully the day they spent with each other. And how close to one another they were. As they quieted down, a faint pink came across their faces. Both suddenly very interested in their own shoes.

The train could be heard in the distance.

Izuku mustered every single droplet of courage in his body to ask something that have been on his mind since lunch yesterday.

"Jirou!" he said hesitantly

The girl looked up at the boy.

The train arrived, slowly stopping before opening its doors.

"W-Was this a date?" he asked, still unsure and insecure.

She smiled and leaned closer.

"You're smart. You'll figure it out." she said and kissed his cheek.

For a moment, his heart stopped. His chest felt like floating and on freefall at the same time.

She then rushed into the train, and seconds after she entered, the doors closed. She waved at him as the train started moving again. Izuku's fingertips were touching the spot which her lips had been a few seconds ago. His mouth open and his face in a healthy scarlet tone. Only after a full minute realization dawned upon him.

It was indeed a date.

She had kissed him.

They both are currently living in U.A's campus, at Heights Alliance. Therefore, he should had entered the train with her.

Izuku was so lost in his throughs that he only realized the third fact ten minutes later, when the next train of the same route arrived.

 **A/N: Well, hello there, reader. Thank you for your time.**

 **The first IzuKyo week started and I couldn't contain myself. I had to contribute. (Even if I refuse to call it Dekujiro week. IzuKyo seems infinitely more elegant.)**

 **It has been a while since last I wrote something at all, so I apologize if I'm a little rusty.**

 **If you so desire, please, review. Any opinion or criticism is much appreciated.**

 **At the time I'm writing this I have not yet decided if I will participate in IzuKyo week for all seven days, hopefully I will.**

 **If I do, all seven oneshots will be the same storyline, if that makes any sense.**

 **Cya'll later.**

 **Sincerily,**

 **TakatoMakino**

 **(PS: I apologize for any troubles, I had to re-upload the chapter. It wasn't properly formatted.)**


	2. Day 2

Day 2 - Music

Kyoka Jiro was laying on her bed, comfortably asleep, when for no particular reason, she started waking up. The girl lazily opened one eye and glanced at her phone.

5:57 AM

She frowned, slightly frustrated. That was too early. She tried to fall back to sleep, with no results. After a few minutes she gave up and started to get up, lazily rubbed her eyes and vaguely stared in no particular direction.

'Now what?' was what the girl wondered.

She clearly couldn't fall asleep once more and wasn't particularly hungry yet. She then saw an instrument laying on her desk, and then knew what she would do. She quickly went to the bathroom to wash herself and then came back to her room. She putted on a pair of grey baggy pants and a plain white t-shirt, grabbed the instrument and left her room.

* * *

The sound of his smartphone vibrating made Izuku wake up. He extended his hand, reached the device and turned it off. He was preparing to start his morning routine. Change, brush his teeth, go outside, start his hour long jog, come back, shower and eat breakfast. After being done with his oral hygiene, he walked outside and started stretching. When he felt he was good to go he started to run slowly. After All Might's training, the boy started doing all kinds of exercises in order to stay in shape. His morning jogs were among his favourites. They were therapeutically relaxing. The cool morning breeze running through his hair, the birds singing, everything felt just right.

Or so he thought, until he heard it.

He heard a sweet sound on the distance. He slowed down his jog into a walk so he could hear it better. Stairway to Heaven's melody could now be clearly heard. He started to look around, trying to figure the location of the source. After a few meters, he did. On the ground, sitting with her back resting on a tree, was Kyoka Jiro, with her eyes closed, playing a bamboo flute. The boy instinctively started approaching the musician, drawn towards her music like a moth is drawn to a warm light. Like a calm river, the notes kept flowing softly.

Until the boy stepped into a small fallen branch, making an audible crack noise. Both teens jolted with the cracking noise, now pretty self conscious.

"W-what are you doing here?" the girl asked, a faint blush on her cheeks

"S-Sorry! I was doing my morning exercises. I'll leave you be" he said, and started to walk towards the track again.

"Wait!" the girl said, her both hands holding her flute closer to her defensively.

"Huh?" the boy turned back and looked at her.

"You don't have to leave, you know?" she said shyly, averting her gaze, a rose tone still tinting her cheeks.

That surprised the boy. He slowly walked towards the tree and sat beside her. They remained quiet until he was able to think of anything to say.

"What are you doing here?" he asked curiously. He never seen this side of her. Up until now he only saw her confident and headstrong side. Seeing her like this made his chest feel light.

Ever since last week both of them kept their distances. They weren't avoiding each other, they just didn't know what to say to each other. Their eyes met a couple of times, only to look away in embarrassment.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to come out." she said, looking at her flute.

"Can you play it again?" the boy asked, hopeful to hear the music again.

The girl responded by once more placing her lips on the flute and playing it again. Both closed their eyes, enjoying the sweet tunes.

A few minutes later, the melody slowly started to fade.

"So pretty" Izuku said looking at her.

She lightly stabbed him with her earphone jacks.

"Don't just say stuff like that out of the blue." She said, her earphone jacks twirling around each other.

"Sorry! It's… it's true though." The teen said nervously, yet with a new found confidence.

"What is? The music or.. or me?" She said nervously, facing him.

Both of those were what she considered her weak points. The insecurity of showing others her musical gifts, and lack of confidence in her appearance always held her back. All those fears melted instantly when she saw it again.

He gave her a warm and radiant smile, like the sun, and said it with confidence he didn't had until now.

"Both" the verdant haired boy said, and leaned forward towards the girl, kissing her lips.

The girl instinctively yelped in surprise. She didn't see that coming. She looked at the boy's face. Her little gasp separated both of them, and she could see droplets of panic and guilt start to form in the boy's face. But, before he had any chance to have another mumbling overload, she closed their distance once again, gently kissing him. His eyes widened and then closed, accepting the kiss. A rollercoaster of emotions happened in his head.

The tree's leaves gently moved with a soft breeze.

* * *

Tenya Iida internally cursed at himself. He was late to his morning jog with Midoriya. How could he be the class president, a role model student, if he could not get up at his scheduled time!

His phone had no charge. How reckless! He forgot to charge it AND forgot to set an alarm is his redundancy clock, he had bought it exclusively for the purpose of avoiding the very same situation he is in right now. What would Midoriya think of this?!

After he quickly made proper personal hygiene, he ran outside and down a pathway in hopes to catch up with his fellow classmate.

300 meters down the path he saw a familiar turf of green hair.

He was ready to call his friend and ask what was he doing there when he heard a "Kyaa~" and noticed his friend wasn't alone.

The Indigo haired student smiled and decided to let them be and continued his jog.

He would talk to his emerald friend later about it.

 **A/N: Greetings once more. I apologize for the smaller chapter, but out of the seven days of IzuKyo week, this one was the only one I didn't had a plot ready in my mind, so it didn't flowed out like the last one did.**

 **Regardless, I thank you all for following, favoriting and for leaving kind reviews. See you all tomorrow.**

 **Sincerily,**

 **TakatoMakino**


	3. Day 3

Day 3 - Meeting Families

Izuku Midoriya and Kyoka Jiro wanted to disappear.

They have been dating for over a year now. Although they didn't manage to keep it as a secret from their classmates, they managed to keep it from their parents for almost four months. Since then they had been trying to postpone the inevitable. Their parents meeting each other. Izuku was familiar with Kyotoku and Mika, Kyoka's parents, and the girl already met Izuku's mom, Inko. However the parents themselves never met each other. Both teens managed to be as elusive and aloof as possible when questioned by both sides, managing to dodge and defuse any attempts to organize a meeting.

Their overconfidence in their skills were their doom.

The day was December thirty-first. Being an important holiday, almost the entire country was busy making preparations for the New Year's arrival. The first red flag was when Kyoka noticed that her mother was cooking way more food than she did for the past years. Although the teen raised an eyebrow, she didn't think much of it.

The second red flag was when Inko told her son they weren't going to spent the New Year's eve on their house, like they had done so far. They were going to a friends house. The boy dismissed the thought think that they probably would go to the Bakugo's household.

The third and final red flag was that while Inko and Izuku were in their Uber ride, the boy started to notice how familiar the neighborhood looked. Almost as if.. The boy paled and looked at his mother, who was looking out the car's window, enjoying their ride.

He texted his girlfriend what was going on and his suspicions, but at this point, they couldn't do anything to prevent it.

* * *

After paying for their ride, the Midoriya's now stood in front of the Jiro's house. A solemn look on Izuku's face, as he tried to prepare himself for his limbo. Was this Karma? Divine retribution for postponing this for so long? He thought while his mother pressed the doorbell.

After a few seconds, his girlfriend opened the door, a similar look on her eyes.

"Hello, Jiro-chan! D-Did we arrive too early?" the green haired woman asked

"Hi Ms. Midoriya. No, just in time, dinner is almost ready. Please come in." the girl said

As both entered the house and removed their shoes, Izuku's and Kyoka's eyes met, having a little and quick exchange of confused, scared and embarrassed looks, as both teens have absolutely no idea how this could have happened. The woman then proceeded towards the kitchen, in hopes of being able to give any help, leaving the bewildered teens alone near the entrance.

Although she was happy to see her boyfriend, the feeling was eclipsed by confusion. A lot of confusion.

"How? Why?" was the only words she could say.

"I… I don't know." was his honest answer.

* * *

All five of them now sat at the dinner table, with very different moods.

The three adults were laughing, sharing stories about the teens, most of them were embarrassing. Like believing Santa Claus was a hero, or sleeping on the couch believing there was a villain under the bed. Each story or anecdote made the teens more and more embarrassed, wishing to disappear. As the clock started do get very close to midnight, they thought the worst was already behind them.

That was when their parents started showing pictures of the teens on their smartphones. After the third 'That's so cute!' they couldn't bear it anymore. They rushed to the backyard. It was a cold night, but the sky was perfectly clear, a bright full moon on the sky.

"Of all things, we forgot U.A had normal stuff too, like that they do Parent-Teacher meetings." the boy said while lightly kicking the snowy grass

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious now that we know." the girl giggled, and looked up to the moon. "Isn't it pretty?"

He looked at the girl, her head slightly upwards, admiring Earth's natural satellite, and then looked up toward it.

"Yeah, it's pretty." he said.

They kept looking at it for a while without saying anything, just enjoying each other's company.

Then a lone firework shot upwards in the distance and exploded, creating a pretty pattern of blue flashes. A light cold breeze moved their hairs slightly. They closed the little distance between them, seeking each others warmth. Then more fireworks started going upwards, making quite a show. The boy turned towards the girl who was already looking at him.

"Happy New Year, Kyo-chan" he said and gently kissed her.

"Happy New Year, Izu~kun" she said when they separated.

They intertwined their fingers and watched the fireworks swarming the night sky.

Unbeknownst to the teenagers, the three adults watched the whole scene unfold from one of the windows, a smile on their faces.

* * *

As the reunion finished, the Jiro's were leaving the school grounds, until they saw a very familiar emerald hair color.

Mika rushed and approached the figure.

"Excuse me, are you Izuku Midoriya's mother?" she asked the green haired woman

"A-Ah, yes, I am. How do you kn.." she was going to ask, until she noticed the earphone jacks extending from the woman's earlobes. "Oh! You must be Kyoka's mother!" the woman said.

The purple haired woman then smiled and extended her hand.

"Yeah! I'm Mika Jiro, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"I-Inko Midoriya, likewise."The verdant haired woman replied, grabbing the woman's hand and shaking it."

Both then started to talk about their children and how odd the fact they still hadn't met.

 **A/N: Salutations, reader. Once more, thank you for reading it. I hope you all are enjoying it so far.**

 **I had an idea for a new name for the fiction, and left some clues the last chapters and in this one. Probably I will only change the name towards the end, so until then I hope you all notice my clues.** **At this point it's pretty safe to assume I will participate all seven days. I have the outline for the next chapters in my mind so it's just a matter of time. See you all next chapter.**

 **Sincerily,**

 **TakatoMakino**


	4. Day 4

Day 4 - Halloween

It was Halloween night. In order to maintain it's students safe, U.A organized a costume ball. The students wouldn't be able to go out trick or treating, but that didn't seem to bother most of the students, which were looking forward to a night of activities and dancing.

Izuku Midoriya was almost done, but he was having some trouble finishing getting ready. He was wearing a light violet suit, a bright green undershirt, a little piece of green cloth on his chest pocket. A heavy white makeup covering his entire face, bright red lipstick on his lips and his verdant hair tiddly fixed in place with amounts of hairspray that could open a new hole in the ozone layer on it's own. He looked at himself in the mirror, trying once more the action that made him stuck there for the last five minutes. His fingers were moving quickly, trying to adjust and tie a bow tie. Every time he seemed to make progress somehow he ended up in the same situation over and over again.

Whilst he was busy in his paradigm, he didn't notice his classmate joining him in the sink next to the one he was.

"Midoriya, do you know what is the definition of insanity?" the heterochromatic boy said nonchalantly, a tired look on his eyes

"What?" the green haired boy yelped in surprise. Todoroki had a tendency to sneak up on people. His confused response was misinterpreted by the white and red haired boy, who was washing his hands.

"It's to make the same thing over and over again expecting different results." He continued, solemnly, making Izuku even more confused.

"Huh?" was all the green haired boy could muster

Todoroki once more interpreted his friend confusion for a legitimate question.

As he finished drying his hands. He concluded.

"It's a old western saying." He said, and left shortly after.

Every second that passed, more and more questions popped in the mind of All Might's successor.

"What just happened!? Was Todoroki's scar larger? And was that advice?" he asked himself as he gave up trying to tie the tie and just left it hanging loosely around his neck. At this point if he tried it any further he would be late, so, he left it be, following his friends advice'?'.

* * *

As Izuku entered the gymnasium, he was overwhelmed with all the different costumes people were using. There were manga characters, comic characters, modern and old pro heroes, famous personalities, generic costumes and even a guy from second year dressed as Stain. The list could go on. And probably would, if someone hadn't tapped his shoulder.

"If you mumble all night long you won't be able to have fun." A familiar voice said behind him.

He turned and saw a girl wearing a full body, red and black skin tight costume, with a distinct hat of the same colours, the girls face with the same heavy white makeup, a little black mask around her eyes and black lipstick on her lips. The only thing that made the girl even remotely recognizable was the earphone jacks that extended from her earlobes.

As the boy turned and was about to happily greet his girlfriend, she frowned a little and got closer to him, as she saw the feeble attempt of a tie knot that was around the boy's neck.

"Almost a year wearing a tie in school and you still can't do this?" She asked him, a sly grin on her face, as she skillfully moved the tie around until a perfectly made bow tie knot was made.

"..Sorry, but thanks." He apologized with a small smile on his face as he grabbed her hand, intertwined its fingers and started walking together.

"Yeah, Yeah, just like usual" she said mentioning his chronic pathetic attempts and failures to tie ties in general. She then told him something she noticed.

"I've seen a lot of Batman's, a few Riddles, some Harley Quinns" she said as she pointed up and down at herself with her free hand, and continued, "Hell, I even saw Todoroki dressed as Two-Face, but somehow you are the only Joker."

"Really? That's weird. Maybe everybody though there would be a lot of Jokers so no one did?" he asked to no one in particular while his mind was thinking on something else.

'So that's what he's dressed as.' the boy thought as his brain synapses connected

"I think Todoroki only came as that because it would be almost no effort from him." he spoke his assumption loud enough so only his girlfriend could hear it in the middle of all this noise.

"If that was his intention, it backfired. Toru and Mina decided to help in his makeup and spent almost 2 hours making his scar bigger" she said as the two teens kept talking about their friends, costumes and classes.

Eventually a slower music started playing, and after stopping for a few seconds, the boy looked into the girl's eyes.

His unsaid question when extending one of his hands, was answered with a smile and the girl reaching for his extended hand, placing the other hand on his shoulder close to his neck, as his other arm rested on her hips. They slowly moved around, enjoying together the music, surrounded by other couples and pairs of friends that joined them. Yet, while surrounded by hundreds of persons, the only thing on their minds were each other.

* * *

It was a little after midnight, the students already starting to return to their dormitories. Izuku was sitting on the living room drinking some water. After Ashido, Hagakure and Yaoyorozu dragged and vanished with Kyoka, he was waiting for Iida or Todoroki to come back and talk a little.

His thoughts were interrupted by a different pair of classmates.

"Midoriya! You sly devil! I see you had some fun!" Sero said with a small smirk as he entered with Mineta.

"You bastard! Just because you have a girlfriend doesn't mean it's ok to rub it off on our faces!" Mineta shouted annoyed.

"W-what are you guys talking about?" he asked shyly. Months dating her, and that still had some effect in him when said bluntly. His cheeks would be pink if not for all the white makeup.

"Oh? So you didn't saw it yet?" Sero's smirk now turning into a full grin.

"S-Saw what?" the emerald haired boy asked in panic as the only response he got from both boys was a stare of mild jealousy, respect, but mostly from the fun they will probably have in a few seconds.

Midoriya touched his face as he started to have an idea what they were talking about.

He rushed to the bathroom and looked into his reflection in the mirror, the two boys rushing in right after.

On his face and neck there were multiple distinct black kiss marks.

Suddenly, a lot of looks and comments towards him made a lot of sense.

Even with all the white makeup, his face still managed to get bright red.

An embarrassed yell could be heard coming out of the bathroom.

* * *

Todoroki was ready. He had a black and dark blue striped blazer tightly around his body. He chose to dress as the Two Faced villain, Harvey Dent, out of laziness. He didn't really care about Halloween, so he chose his character so that he had to do almost nothing.

He wasn't aware of his mistake until he ran into Mina Ashido and Toru Hagakure. Both were fangirls of the Batman series.

When they got wind of what was his character, they didn't accept a no as an answer. They made their personal mission to make Todoroki's makeup perfect. So they dragged him to one of her rooms, grabbed a very large box with all kinds of cosmetics and started working on it.

They weren't satisfied with the first result, so they cleaned him up and started it again. Until they once more weren't satisfied, and started over.

Then Again.

And Again.

And Again.

And Again.

By the seventh time, when they finally thought it was good and let the boy go, his consciousness had already detached itself from his mortal body. His mind was in an endless limbo of makeup. He walked around without a destination.

He found himself in the bathroom. Another person on one of the sinks.

'Oh, human contact. Maybe should I greet him.' he thought.

"Midoriya, do you know what is the definition of insanity?" he said.

 **A/N: Greetings once again, dear Reader. Thank you for your time and support so far. With this chapter we stumbled upon the middle of the IzuKyo week. OOOhhh, we're halfway theeeree. OOOooohhh, living on a prayer.. what a great song. But I digress. I would like to ask you all to leave a review if you so desire, and to show up at a fellow author which is writing as well in this joint adventure that is this IzuKyo/DekuJiro Week.**

 **IncognitoShadow's (or Mystruction's) fiction is DekuJirouWeek2018, which is lovely, very well written and really fun to read, so check it out guys. It can be found at the following story number: s/13092714**

 **Before I finish, I thank you all for the kind reviews so far.**

 **See you all tomorrow.**

 **Sincerily,**

 **TakatoMakino**


	5. Day 5

Day 5 - Proposal/Married Life

Izuku was carrying a couple of boxes into his apartment. He entered it and placed them in his living room, which was almost completely full of boxes, all of different sizes and colours. Granted, it wasn't exactly a big room, but still, it looked like too much.

"Don't you think they went a little overboard with this?" he asked the person who was close behind him, also placing boxes on the ground.

"To be honest, I think they didn't. At least in comparison with Mina's and Kirishima's." the feminine voice answered, and shortly added, "I think this is all of it." the woman concluded.

Indeed, Mina Ashido's and Eijiro Kirishima's wedding had been crazy. Both being hyperactive and energetic made the whole thing unfathomable for mere mortal minds, like Kyoka and at the time, her fiancé, Izuku.

Kyoka managed to get a hangover for two days because of that night. She doesn't even know how that's possible.

Izuku then closed the door of his.. their apartment, and looked at his wife admiring the pile of gifts they received.

'Marriage, Wife' the man thought with a smile, as the words still felt alien, yet held the truth nonetheless.

"Are you just going to look at it or will we start opening them?" the man asked her, tenderly placing his right hand on her right shoulder.

She smiled and accepted the little embrace before finally saying.

"Nah, we have time for that. It's just.. It's a little scary, isn't it?" the woman said honestly.

"It is, but at least we can do it together." he said with a bright smile.

Both then sat on the ground and started to open the gifts in no particular order. Eventually this evolved into a war of wrapping paper balls, which now were all around the small apartment, scattered randomly on the ground.

* * *

Izuku was having a beer with his long time friend, Tenya Iida, during one of their breaks from heroics.

"So, only a week until the big day, are you nervous?" The Turbo Hero, Ingenium asked.

"I thought I would be, but I'm not. Everyday it passes I'm only more sure of it." The Sunny Smiled Hero, Deku said.

"Well that's a good sign! Where will you to be travelling after the marriage?" the armored hero, which wasn't currently wearing his helmet, asked.

Izuku sipped his beer and bluntly said.

"Nowhere"

Iida laughed thinking it was a joke, only then to see his friend was serious.

"Really? Why? Don't tell me it's because of work, because if it is I.." he was interrupted by a laugh from the green haired man.

"No no no Iida, relax, it's not work. We are having a honeymoon. We just aren't going anywhere." he said honestly.

That only made the dark cobalt haired hero more confused.

Before the man could ask anything more, Izuku explained his perplexed friend.

"We are normally too busy. We both have to travel a lot. She has her career as a musician when she's not doing hero work, and I have to give it my all to keep being number One. So we don't really know when will be the next time we will have of only being home with each other for a few days. That's why we decided to spend this time home, with each other." The emerald haired man explained.

Iida had to admit, he had a point. Hero work is usually by itself already very cumbersome. Having to manage other careers or being the Symbol of Peace should be a lot to handle.

"Well, as long as you two are fine with that there isn't really anything to say." the former class president said, having a sip of his beer.

Both then started to joke around wondering if Aizawa had become more grumpy with age.

* * *

Kyoka was nervous. She was fidgeting from side to side as she looked herself on the mirror.

She was wearing a huge white kimono which had a cherry blossom pattern.

She then raised her right arm a little and touched something that always reassured her, a red wristband that her fiancé gave her years ago.

One of her friends helping her get ready noticed her uneasiness.

"Kyoka, is everything alright?" Momo Yaoyorozu asked

"No! I mean Yes! It's just.." the woman said, still working out her words. "What if I trip on the way, or the kimono gets stuck on something or.."

Yaoyorozu smiled as a sigh left her mouth. Kyoka looked just like the first times she went live on stage. She knew how to reassure the girl.

"It will be alright. Everyone will be supporting you. Besides, if you keep mumbling like that you will start to look like Midoriya. Then again, in a few minutes you will be a Midoriya."

Kyoka blushed a little. 'Damn it! I'm starting to sound like him'

"Don't say it like that, I wasn't mumbling." she said, more to herself than her friend.

The raven haired woman giggled at her friend. "Sure."

A knock then could be heard, and the girls heard the voice of a man coming from it.

"Are you ready sweetie?" Kyotoku asked

Kyoka looked one last time to her reflection on the mirror. Closed her eyes, took a deep breath that had an instant relaxing effect on her and answered.

"I'm ready Dad, let's do this." she said, now with a newfound resolute confidence.

 **A/N: We meet once more, dear reader.**

 **Thank you all for your support, I hope you all enjoyed this shorter chapter. I've left some clues of the new name I will give the fiction up until now. It's nothing big really, but if you want you can read the story again and the clues will be obvious (After I change it). Also the last two chapters were intended to tie a few loose ends. I wrote all this last five chapters with the plot of the last two in mind, so I hope you all enjoy the conclusion tomorrow and Saturday.**

 **Thanks for the support and the reviews. See ya later.**

 **Sincerily,**

 **TakatoMakino**


	6. Day 6

Day 6 - Future

It's a hot summer afternoon, a old woman was sitting reading a book and periodically raising her eyes to watch over three children as they ran around the backyard of an old traditional japanese home, chasing each other in a three way war of water pistols and balloon warfare. Laughter could be heard, sounds of splashing as water hit the kids and fell down.

Her supervising was interrupted as she saw an equally old man placing a tray with several cups and a jar filled with an ice cold yellowish liquid on a table in front of her. His hands shaking lightly as he grabbed the full jar and tried to start and pour the juice into the medium sized cups. The short and white haired woman set her book aside and went to aid the equally white haired man.

"Here, give it to me." she said as she went aid the retired hero, his arms trembling, the price a life of heroics had on his body.

The man smiled as he sat on the chair beside hers and saw her pour the drink on 5 cups, and finally said out loud.

"Kids! Lemonade is ready." she said as she grabbed two cups, sat once more on her chair and handed one of the drinks to her husband.

"Thanks Kyo" the man smiled sweetly before drinking from the cup.

The woman just smiled and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Is today a bad day?" she asked worried. Sometimes his arms would just tremble a little, but every once in a while the trembling would come together with a sharp pain.

"It's a good day, see?" he said and motioned with his head towards the hand he was using to hold hers "No more trembling" he lightly squeazed her hand reassuringly.

The three children happily got their cups and started drinking the refreshing juice, then the youger one saw something on the wrist of both the seniors.

"Jii-chan, Baa-chan, whats that?" the youngest one asked

Before the old woman could answer that it was an old gift from when they started dating, her eager husband spoke with a shine in his eyes

"It's fate! Destiny!" the old man happily said

This caused confusion on both his grandchildren and his wife only said "Eh?"

"It's a old legend. People who are fated to be with each other are connected with a red thread. It can stretch, and sometimes gets tangled, but it never breaks." the old man happily said, making his grandchildren to look at it for a few seconds with an 'Ooohh!' expression and then to run off and start trowing water with each other, while asking themselves stuff like "Where's Oto-san and Oka-san's threads?"

The old haired man smile and then looked at the woman sitting beside him.

She was facepalming, and mumbling quietly.

'67 years'

A confused look blossomed on the old man's face before he asked. "Is something wrong, Kyo?"

"You moron!" se said to him, with an annoyed look on her face.

Before he could inquire any further she continued

"Sixty-seven years, and only now you reveal this whole deeper romantic meaning? And it's not even right?"

This made the retired number one hero confused. "Wait, you didn't know? I was sure I told you and.. wait, what do you mean with not right?" his confusion grew.

"No, you never did, and it's not in the wrists you air head, it's either on the pinky finger or in the ankles." she said frustrated, not at him, at herself. This whole thing sat right under her nose for almost seventy years. She never did put much thought at it, after some time it just felt like the rest of her body.

For a man that mumbles anything, ever since he was a kid, it was really impressive that he managed to not say anything about it.

"I'm sorry, I really thou.." the man was starting before she cut it

"Hey, Hey it's fine, I know now. I'm not mad, just surprised." she smiled sweetly, effectively defusing his mumbling before it started. After all those years, he still had the tendency of mumbling occasionally.

"It's beautiful, thank you." she said as if she had just recieved the gift.

"I love you." His warm smile returned as he said it.

"I love you too." She said, squeezing his hand.

She then glanced at their matching wristbands. It looked as if it were brand new. She never noticed something before, the lack of any sign of wear and tear after being there for more than half a century.

"What is this thing even made of? It looks the same as it did when new."

"Mike" the man said seriously

"What?" the woman inquired

"Well.." the man readjusted himself in his chair as he prepared himself to tell another story.

* * *

Izuku looked at the door of the Support's department workshop, preparing himself for what will probably happen. He took a deep breath and opened the door. He saw Power Loader going through some papers. He looked around some more and thought the workshop was empty. He exhaled, relaxed in relief.

"Power Loader-sensei, I need to adjust a few things.."

As soon as those words left his mouth, he started sweating. He didn't turn to see it. He didn't need it. He could feel an ominous presence behind him.

Said presence jumped from what seemed an pile of useless wires and quickly approached the hero in training.

Izuku slowly turned, fearing for his life.

"H-hello Hatsume-sa.." he didn't even have time to finish before the Support course student started to swarm him with gadgets.

She was wearing her typical outfit. The only difference was that she was covered from head to toe with a black powder. He decided not to ask anything. He wasn't sure if he would like to hear her answer.

After a tenuous hour, he got the design changes he needed. He was ready to leave. His mistake was letting a 'to do list' fall from his pocket.

Said list fell upon the eager's Support course student gaze.

"Ooohohoh! You need a gift? Fear not, I'm sure one of my babies will be excellent!" the pink haired girl said to him.

He thought it couldn't he as bad as it had been, so he accepted her help.

After two more intense hours of testing needless gadgets that hurt him in some way he was saved by Power Loader, who couldn't bear to witnesses his suffering any more.

The boy left to the closest thing of a normal gift thd girl had.

" _These were restraining bands. They are too malleable and stretchy to hold someone. But at least they're indestructible. The name of the material has 29 syllables, so just call it Mike."_ The Excavation Hero had said to the boy.

At least they were pretty.

 **A/N: Howdy reader, with this we are even more closer to the end.**

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the new name of the fiction.**

 **For anyone wondering, yes, their grandchildren do have names and no, I won't tell them. Gotta keep some secrets. The only thing I'll say about them is that the eldest is a girl and the other two are boys, beign cousins of the girl.**

 **What did you guys think? I don't know if this chapter is good or not, so any review would be appreciated.**

 **Next chapter is the conclusion of this series and of IzuKyo/DekuJiro Week.**

 **See you all tomorrow.**

 **Sincerily,**

 **TakatoMakino**


	7. Day 7

Day 7 - Gorillaz

Izuku Midoriya was sitting on the large couch of Heights Alliance's living room. He was relaxed, looking upwards while he heard to his music.

His trance was broken when his earphones started to malfunction. The music started and stopped playing randomly. Between these random surges of interrupted music, sometimes, the sound didn't at all came from the faulty earphones, but from the smartphone's speakers.

He then unplugged the malfunctioning earphone and let out a frustrated sigh.

Only then he noticed he was being observed by a fellow classmate.

Near the kitchen stood Kyoka Jiro, and she looked perplexed at him, as if she saw a ghost or a lightning strike.

The boy turned red, and promptly started apologizing.

"A-Ah, sorry Jiro! My earphones weren't working properly, I'm sorry if I distracted you and…" he started, rushing out an apologie between mumbles

His speech fell on deaf ears, as she didn't believe what she heard.

"Was.. was that Gorillaz?" she asked, she had to be sure she weren't imagining this. Up until now, for several months, no one in her class had shown any interest whatsoever in classical music.

Her question made the verdant haired boy to forget his trouble with the phone.

"..You know Gorillaz?" he asked, honesty and curiosity on his voice.

Ever since he was a kid, the society before quirks always fascinated him. He tried to wonder how was a world full of people just like him. But since those days were long gone, the closest thing he had was the culture of those days. Music, films, art, antiquities and even propaganda. Every chance he had of knowing something new about those times made him happy.

"Of course I do! They're awesome! On Melancholy Hill is a great song!" the girl said excitedly, sitting close to the boy before continuing "But my favourite is Feel Good Inc." the girl happily added

"Mine too! Although mine favourite album as a whole is Plastic Beach. I love classical music, there's so much interesting stuff that sometimes I feel that the new stuff isn't as good as the old ones." he said as he shared his view on contemporary music.

"Don't tell me about it, although guys like Deep Dope do some good stuff" the girl said eagerly

"Yeah but that's more because they're emulating this very retro style of playing, isn't it?" the boy answered

"Huh, never thought of it that way." she said before eagerly questioning the boy again.

"What kind of other things you listen to?" she asked curiously

"All kinds of stuff, Pink Floyd, Led Zeppelin, The Who, Eminem, Queen, Kiss.. I dunno, it's so much stuff it's hard to remember it all in one go." he said, his shyness vanishing as he eagerly said his personal tastes.

Her eyes twinkled, and bluntly asked.

"Do you mind if I see your playlist?" she eagerly said

"Ah sure, here." he unlocked his phone and clicked on his player app and gave it to the girl.

She couldn't believe her eyes. Although the device had several contemporary songs and artists like Stratozfear and Kreinn, more than three forths of the songs were classical music. Of all the people she met so far, he, the shy hero nerd, had the closest musical taste to hers.

They started sharing their thoughts on the music they enjoyed, why they liked it, the influence of it in on contemporary society. Both forgot all their concerns, problems and worries as their thoughts were said.

They kept talking like that for almost an hour, before they were interrupted.

"Sorry Midoriya! I overslept. Bakugo is already there, so if we get there quickly we won't be too far behind." the red haired teen said before rushing out the front door, eager to get to the gym.

"Sorry, I gotta go, can we continue this talk later, maybe saturday?" the green haired teen said in a rushed manner

"Ah, S-Sure" the girl said, a light tone of pink on her cheeks as she averted his gaze, her earphone jacks twirling.

"Neat! I'll text you later the details, bye!" he said with a bright and warm smile as he rushed out and catched up with Kirishima, both boys resolute in giving their all during workout, not wanting to be left behind.

That smile made her heart skip a beat.

She never had felt this warm and comfortable, yet scary feeling on her chest before.

She then decided to go back to her room, still with the same feeling inside her.

That made her forgot the whole reason she went to the kitchen in the first place.

She only realized she hadn't eaten breakfast hours later, at lunch.

* * *

The girl looked at her smartphone's screen when she reached the shopping center.

01:27 PM

The girl gave herself an imaginary high five. She managed to arrive there on time. Only rarely she managed to do things at the time scheduled, but there she was.

She felt insecurity boil inside her chest. This was the first time she was going out on a date with someone. She didn't want to screw things up.

As she walked the mall, looking for the meeting spot, her insecurity started to whisper in the back of her head.

'Is this even a date? He probably doesn't even acknowledges you as a girl. Look at how he talked to you that day and how he talk with Uraraka or Asui. He probably thinks of you like a dude. Does it ev..'

The annoying little voice stopped when she saw the boy once more.

Unlike how he was when they talked together, he looked very nervous. His foot was tapping quickly the floor as if that would make time run faster. He was sweating and had the same panicked face he had at the times she saw him speaking with another girl.

Yet there he was, just like that, without talking to anyone.

'Is.. Is he like that because of me?' she asked herself, the same feeling her chest had when she saw his sunny smile returned once more.

She smiled at the sight of the mumbling mess he was right now.

She then steeled her feelings and the little insecure voice inside her mind vanished. The girl sat on the bench the boy was sitting, unbeknownst to him, before finally cutting him off in the middle of his ramblings.

"You know, if you keep this up your brain might overload." with a grin on her face.

 **A/N: Hello, my dear reader. Thank you for your time. It has been a great week. I appreciate all of you for the support during this enterprise.**

 **As a selfish desire, I would like to request reviews of the entire series as a whole. During this week I experimented with a non-linear way of telling their story. I would like to know if it was good or not, if it made sense and etc. Any opinions and constructive criticism are very welcome.**

 **Since I started I had the plot of this chapter in mind. This fiction started with the tale of how Izuku fell in love with Kyoka. So it was only natural that it ended with the other way around.**

 **A shout out to IncognitoShadow. It has been a hell of a ride my man. Cheers mate.**

 **Once again, thank you all for everything so far.**

 **Until we meet again, farewell.**

 **Sincerily,**

 **TakatoMakino**


End file.
